


Нелегко учить сценарий

by Sly_Fox_99 (MrGold)



Category: ['Kuroshitsuji'
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGold/pseuds/Sly_Fox_99
Summary: Зарисовка по картинке:https://pp.userapi.com/c840720/v840720724/179cb/YVaZrQCZEPQ.jpg
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 2





	Нелегко учить сценарий

**Author's Note:**

> Работа есть в моём профиле на Фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/authors/809104), но т. к. Фикбук уже не тот, то я переношу свои работы сюда. Мой соавтор: dini dolll 777.

Пара минут на изучение изменённого сценария было дано главным героям популярного сериала, который покорил сердца многих людей. Но со времён второго сезона слишком много изменений вводилось в сюжет, что очень многих нервировало. В том числе главных героев.

Себастьян, с ухмылкой наблюдая за своим юным напарником, по совместительству возлюбленным, пощекотал за бок, чтобы хмурое выражение лица сменилось на более спокойное.

— Себастьян, прекрати! — Сиэль сидел на коленях и старался держать равновесие, не дай Бог упадет. — Тебе легче запомнить свои слова, чем мне. Не мешай, пожалуйста!

— Не от того ли ты возмущаешься, что реплики твои чуть длиннее моих? — довольный хоть какой-то реакцией, пусть и не совсем той, что хотелось, мужчина наклонился к юноше и поцеловал в ушко. — Или это такой комплимент моей безупречной памяти?

Сиэль тут же покраснел от действий своего возлюбленного, но быстро нашёлся и, скрутив листы сценария, легонько ударил ими по голове парня.

— Ты что себе позволяешь, демон? — зашипел не хуже рассерженного кота. — Не здесь же! А если кто-то увидит?!

— Для этого мы и уединились, — довольно мурлыкнул тот, нисколько не обидевшись за «удар». А та рука, что щекотала бок, ловко забралась под одежду. — Ты слишком напряжен. Постарайся расслабиться.

— Расслабишься тут, — фыркнул Сиэль, — когда на ознакомление дано всего-ничего, а ты… — юноша запнулся, прикосновение к коже вызывало дрожь, — а ты только и делаешь, что отвлекаешь! Не тебе же потом получать выговор от режиссёра, — под конец он говорил тише. — Лучше бы помог!

— «И что же вы решите, господин?» — заговорил Себастьян, совсем иным тоном, в точности копируя голос демона-дворецкого. — «Примите приглашение семьи Транси?»

«Вот же!..» — мысль так и не оформилась, но теперь не до того. Наконец-то соизволили помочь. Сиэль откашлялся в кулак, чтобы сосредоточиться.

— «Да. Я не могу отказаться от этого приглашения. Это может сказаться на моей репутации. К тому же… Я должен узнать, что граф Транси из себя представляет, какова его цель…» — герой в этом месте сделал паузу, задумавшись. — «Себастьян, это приказ! Мы отправляемся в поместье Транси!»

И рука парня больше не раздражала и не мешала.

— «Как прикажете», — выдохнул в открытую шею, и интонация его голоса никак не соответствовала герою сериала. Слишком возбуждающе сказано, — «мой лорд».

— С-сволочь! — шикнул Сиэль, слегка поёжившись от теплого дыхания в шею.

«Вот же… самый настоящий демон!» — щёки парня снова покраснели. Он глубоко вздохнул, стараясь, чтобы дыхание не сбилось. Вот и хочется, и колется. Их перерыв долго не продлится. Будут искать.

— Дорогой господин, — в своей речи заговорил Себастьян, открывая дьявольскую личину, — хозяин моего сердца. Ты ведь хочешь этого не меньше меня, так не противься. Никто сюда не зайдет, — понизил свой голос до шепота, а вторая рука забралась под одежду и задрала её до самой груди. — Мы снимем напряжение. И с ясной головой, полностью удовлетворённые, продолжим репетировать.

Дрожь снова охватила тело. Теперь держать себя в руках становилось трудно. Куда там, когда персональный демон шепчет так возбуждающе, а его руки, не менее возбуждающе, творят что хотят… 

Сиэль попытался вернуть свою одежду в первоначальное состояние, но у него слабо что-либо получалось. Пальцы не хотели слушаться. Разум что-то еще пытался сделать, но тело перестало реагировать.

— Да, а кто, по-твоему, виноват в этом?.. — после обреченного вздоха ответил Сиэль. — Ты не думаешь, что мы можем не успеть отрепетировать? И тогда получим выговор. Всё по твоей вине, Себастьян! 

И снова отчаянная попытка вывернуться из рук так, чтобы не свалиться с колен. Вот тогда их положения сменились. Чтобы удобнее стало обоим, Себастьян развернул возлюбленного спиной к себе. Терзание юного тела продолжилось с удвоенной силой. Сиэль таял от прикосновений, губы были плотно сжаты, дабы ни один несдержанный стон или крик не сорвался, иначе их точно рассекретят. 

Когда же сил сдерживать голос не оставалось, прикусил кожу на руке, всё ещё сжимавшей текст сценария. Слабо помогало, но ненадолго помогло вернуть трезвость ума, и это дало оценить все масштабы воспроизводимых действий. Особенно эти самые «масштабы» мешали удобно сидеть. Поэтому, надеясь, что Себастьян сразу не поймет его манипуляций, Сиэль постепенно стал отводить свободную руку себе за спину. А когда добрался до своей цели, не сдержал смешка.

— Меня ты… доводишь… а себе… доставить удовольствие… забываешь?.. — прерывистый шепот.

Тихий смешок, готовый сорваться с губ, сменился приглушенным стоном. Последнее, что ожидал Себастьян, так это шаловливую ручку возлюбленного на своем члене. Терзание шеи и открытого правого плеча отошло на второй план. В наказание за самовольство, он задрал одну ногу мальчишки, а свободной рукой приподнял голову за подбородок и бесцеремонно впился в приоткрытые губы. Сиэль не успел и пискнуть в протесте, как ему уже заткнули рот самым наглым и действенным способом. Оставалось только промычать в поцелуй свой «протест» и сдаться, получая удовольствие от действий своего любимого. Но и своих действий юноша не прекращал. По крайней мере, старался не прекращать. 

Сценарий в другой руке давным-давно смялся и представлял собой невесть что…  
Сиэль укусил Себастьяна за губу, и пока тот не успел ничего предпринять, выпалил, но всё также шепотом:

— Чёрт, кто-то идет!..

Никогда ещё в своей жизни они так быстро не отстранялись друг от друга, в один миг приводя себя в порядок и стирая признаки недавней страсти. Неудовлетворение, перемешанное со злостью из-за появившегося режиссера, что так бессовестно прервал их интимный момент, нашло выход на сцене. С каким жаром главные актеры играли, не запоров ни единого дубля, несмотря на легкую импровизацию с обеих сторон... Режиссер все равно остался доволен, новые реплики идеально вписались в сцену. Но продолжить прерванное парочка уже не смогла. Только дома, освободившись от всех обязанностей, сбросив маски «напарников» и полностью отдавшись чувствам.

Когда-нибудь, возможно, они откроются. Не только знакомым, но и всему свету. Тем, кто за ними наблюдает на протяжении вот уже трех лет. Кто-то разочаруется, а кто-то напротив, проникнется. Особенно шипперы.

**Конец.**  



End file.
